Bass
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to immitate Mega Man's design (while Treble, on the other hand, was an imitation of Rush's design). He was created sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. Bass is the prominent anti-hero of the Mega Man Classic series, as his goal is to defeat Mega Man and become the most powerful being in the world. ''Mega Man 7 Bass is first encountered at the end of the intro-level stage and is fought as a mini-boss. According to himself, he and Treble were trying to stop Dr. Wily, and he picked that fight with Mega Man to see if he lived up to his reputation. If Mega Man defeats him, then he'll tell Mega Man that he's as good as everyone says, and that he might not need his help. If it's the other way around, then Bass will scoff at Mega Man, telling him that he's too weak to battle Wily. Later on, Bass and Treble are seen again at Shade Man's stage, after purposely getting themselves injured in battle. Bass then starts putting himself down, saying that he feels stupid to have been beaten so easily, and that he should probably leave Wily to Mega Man. Mega Man responds by telling him that "they're a team", and that Dr. Light will be glad to fix him up. Bass and Treble then warp away to Dr. Light's lab to get repaired. Sometime later, after the repairs were finished, Mega Man comes back to the lab to find that it's been trashed, and that the culprit behind it was none other than Bass. Dr. Light then tells him that Bass stole all the parts for the "new enhancements", as well. Shortly afterward, Dr. Wily appears on the monitor and reveals that Bass and Treble were his creations, and that he used Bass to get closer to Mega Man, so that he could earn his trust, and then steal the Super Adapter blueprints, so that he could use that enhancement for Bass and Treble. Bass is encountered again for the third time at the first stage of Dr. Wily's castle, where he's once again fought as a mini-boss. The two of them have a short battle, and Mega Man manages to defeat him. Bass then swears revenge, saying that he'll be back. He, of course, stays true to his word, as he is encountered for a fourth time at the very next Wily Castle stage. This time, he performs a fusion with Treble, and tries to destroy Mega Man with the very enhancements that he stole, which were meant for Mega Man and Rush. Bass is once again defeated by Mega Man, and warps away. He and Treble aren't seen again until the ending, where they save Dr. Wily when Mega Man was about to kill him. Bass also appears as a playable character in the two-player battle mode. Mega Man: The Power Battle The events of this game take place right after the events of ''Mega Man 7. Dr. Wily has ressurrected many Robot Masters from the previous games. Angry about their reserrection (due to the fact that he feels that they're standing in his way of defeating Mega Man), Bass temporarily teams up with Mega Man and Proto Man to stop them, and to prove to Dr. Wily once and for all, that he is the strongest, and doesn't need to make anymore "junk robots". ''Mega Man 8 Bass is first seen at the very beginning of the game, alongside Treble, fighting against Mega Man and Rush. The battle was soon interrupted by Roll when she informed Mega Man about what was going on. However, Bass shows up later on, and fights against Mega Man in the third level of the Wily Tower. Although Mega Man warned him not to, Bass used Evil Energy to power up his attacks. As with all their previous battles, Bass is once again defeated. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Taking place after the events of ''Mega Man 8, Bass is once again angry at Dr. Wily for reserrecting his previous Robot Masters, so once again, he teams up with Mega Man, Proto Man, as well as Duo, in order to stop them. In Bass' ending of Power Fighters, Dr. Wily says that when he was creating Bass, he also accidentally created "Bassnium" ("Forutenium" in Japanese), a very powerful energy, that he is studying to improve and create a robot that has more strength than Mega Man and Bass together. Bass says that a "girlie-looking long-haired robot" like this would never defeat him. During Bass and Proto Man's ending (during the two-player cooperative mode), Bass tells Proto Man that his "mysterious behavior" bugs him, and that he's going to deal with him after he defeats Mega Man. Proto Man then responds, saying that they will never fight, because he'll never defeat Mega Man. During his cooperative ending with Mega Man, Bass decides to pick another fight with him, and once again, he is defeated. ''Mega Man & Bass Bass was angry about the fact that King claimed to be the most powerful robot in the world, and so he embarks on yet another mission to destroy the Robot Masters (as well as King himself) before Mega Man can, so that he could prove that he's the strongest. Bass, of course, does manage to defeat them. After using all eight of the Robot Masters' powers to open the gate to King's castle, Bass goes through it and destroys all obstacles in his way, and eventually comes across King himself. King congratulates Bass for making it that far into the castle, and then engages Bass in combat. King, weilding a shield with reflective abilities, used that to to absorb Bass' blasts and send them right back at him in the form of a powerful laser beam. Because of this device, King was seemingly unstoppable, until Proto Man appeared, using his powerful "Big Bang Strike" ability. Due to the fact that Proto Man used nearly all of his power on that attacked, it was too much energy for King's shield to absorb, which led into it getting destroyed, as well as King getting hit and weakened by it. No longer in possession of that shield, Bass' attacks actually began to do some damage, and he ended up defeating King. King then questions Bass, asking why he's fighting for "lowly beings" like the humans, and tells him that robots are more advanced than them. Bass then tells him not to forget that humans are the ones who created robots. After that, King asks Bass to finish him off, but first teleports an unconsious Proto Man out of the fortress. Bass then asks King who created him, and King answers him by telling him that Dr. Wily was his creator, which shocks Bass. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Wily appears on the monitor, scolding King for helping an enemy, and telling him to finish Bass off. King refuses, and then Dr. Wily uses a device to increase his "brainwashing" (and supposedly enhancing King's power in the process). King's armor then changes from gold to a violet coloring, and then he breaks through the wall and enters the next room. Bass follows him, only to find King fusing with the giant blue mechaniloid that he fought two other times while he was at King's fortress. Bass engages King in combat once more, and defeats him once again. After that, King tells Bass to get out of the castle quickly before it explodes while he's in it. Bass, in a rare display of humanity, shows concern for King, asking about his safety. King told Bass that he would make it out of the castle somehow, but after Bass leaves. Bass quickly warps out of the castle, leaving King behind. During King's "last" words, before he's supposedly destroyed, said that if he is to be reborn, then he and Bass could probably be good friends. After that, the castle explodes, seemingly killing King and burying him under rubble. After his victory over King, Bass decides to go to Dr. Wily's newly built laboratory to challenge him out of anger of being deceived by him. Bass once again, manages to overcome all obstacles in his path, including the newly resurrected Robot Masters, and came eventually came face to face with the doctor himself. Dr. Wily then thanks Bass for getting rid of King, and then told him that he was going to take out his control chip before he goes haywire like King did. The two of them engage one another in combat, and Dr. Wily is eventually defeated, and starts bowing to Bass, pleading for mercy. Bass then holds Wily at gunpoint, demanding an explanation for creating King. According to Dr. Wily, he created King to test Bass' abilities. He supposedly designed King with the intention of creating the most powerful robot in the world, and since Bass destroyed him, he has proven himself as the strongest. Bass scoffs at him, telling him that it was a "lame excuse", and then Dr. Wily changes the subject by revealing his plans for a second model of King. He told Bass that if he joins King II, then the two of them will be unstoppable. Before Bass could answer, however, Proto Man arrives and destroys the plans. Angered, Dr. Wily orders Bass to destroy Proto Man, but he refuses. Proto Man then asks Bass if he would rather destroy Mega Man with his own power. After that, he decides to give Bass a lecture, saying that he will never defeat Mega Man because he has "nothing to fight for". Bass then gets angry about it, telling Proto Man to get lost, in which he does. After that, Bass scoffs at Proto Man, saying that he doesn't need a reason to fight, and will continue fighting to destroy Mega Man. Mega Man 9 Although Bass didn't make a physical appearance in this game, he does, however, make a small cameo in the ending. His blueprints can be seen in the background, on Dr. Wily's computer. Supposedly, Bass was undergoing adjustments, and was being upgraded by Dr. Wily, and this was meant to be nothing more than a forshadowing of future events.Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on 2009-02-15 Personality Bass is presented as a very cocky and arrogant individual who believes that he's the strongest above all else. Bass thinks very highly of himself, labeling everyone else around him as inferior "junk robots". He has always been shown to hold a grudge against Mega Man, but aside from him, Bass happens to have an intense hatred for every other robot that was created by Dr. Wily (with the possible exception of Treble), since he feels that they're standing in the way of his goal to destroy Mega Man and become the strongest. Bass looks down on them, believing himself to be superior to them in every way, shape, and form. However, a notable aspect of his personality he showed in ''Mega Man & Bass was that he seemed to have some degree of respect for humans, since they created robots. Duo says that there is goodness in Bass (even going so far as to say that he has "justice energy"), which he ignored saying that he only wants to fight, claiming that his only concern is who the strongest is. There's a possiblity that Duo's claim of there being goodness in Bass is true, since he was able to use the Evil Energy Capsules in Mega Man 8 without dying. Despite being very powerful, Bass' faults that usually lead to his downfall are his arrogance and overconfidence. During his battles with Mega Man, he usually underestimates him, thinking that he was only beaten in the previous battles out of pure luck. According to Proto Man, it's because he has "nothing to fight for". The reason that he's continuosly defeated by Mega Man, is because of his selfish motive, which is simply to prove himself as the strongest, as opposed to Mega Man's desire to "fight for everyone's future" and bring peace to the world. There has also been a time where Bass has been shown to lack common sense, such as in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. He figured that if he could defeat Mega Man in a race, then it would prove that he's the strongest, not realizing from the very beginning that it would only prove who's the fastest. Powers and Abilities In Mega Man 7 and the arcade games, Bass plays very much like Mega Man, and the only real difference is that rather than Sliding, Bass can Air Dash. He has the capabilities of firing a (albiet different colored) Charged Shot, much like Mega Man. In Mega Man and Bass, Bass is rehauled to make his gameplay inherently different from Mega Man's. While Mega Man can slide to reach into smaller crevices for secrets, Bass can Dash and double jump. Bass's Buster was also modified to make him different from Mega Man, and instead of being able to charge, he fires weak (yet fast) shots repeatedly, in 1 of 7 directions. Bass also shares Mega Man's ability to copy abilities from other Robot Masters. Similar to Mega Man's ability to fuse with Rush, Bass can perform that ability, as well (with Treble, of course). In Mega Man 7, it had the exact same capabilities as the Super Adaptor; a jet booster and flying fist attack. However, unlike Mega Man, Bass, while in this form, has the ability to fire either a regular charged shot or a flying fist, as opposed to just the flying fist attack. In Mega Man 8, he gained quite a bit of new abilities, due to the fact that he used one of the Evil Energy capsules. He can fly as long as he wants, as well as being able to fire powerful laser beams. His super form also had a design change, although it's unknown whether or not this was because of the Evil Energy, or if the artists simply decided to redesign him that way (as they've also done with Roll). In Mega Man & Bass, he can use the Treble Boost to hover around, and his Buster Shots are considerably weaker than they were before. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Treble Darkstar ("Gospel Darkstar" in Japan) *'Body:' Treble Body ("Gospel Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Double Engine *'Wing:' Accl. Wing (Accel. Wing) *'Tire:' Almighty Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data A robot that Dr. Wily has created to be like Megaman. His final goal is to beat Megaman. "Get lost, loser!" Good point: Emulous Bad point: Vain as a peacock Like: Champion Dislike: Weak robot Quotes Mega Man 7 *''"You are as good as they say, Mega Man..."'' *''"THIS is Mega Man?"'' *''"I'm Bass, and he's Treble. We were trying to stop Dr. Wily while you were gone. I see now that you don't need our help..."'' *''"You are much too weak to battle Wily."'' *''"Damn! I was careless! I feel stupid to have been beaten so easily... Maybe I should give up and leave Wily to you!"'' *''"Thanks. I'm glad that I have a friend like you..."'' *''"You are far too weak, Mega Man. Wily may fear you, but I do not!"'' *''"Ah, my wait is over! This time, the mighty Mega Man shall fall!"'' *''"Why... Why can't I destroy him...??"'' *''"He who hesitates is lost! We shall return!"'' Mega Man: The Power Battle *''"Now you know that I am the strongest. There is no need for you to make anymore junk robots."'' *''"I underestimated him that time, but I will conquer him this time!"'' *''"All you make is junk. Do what you want."'' Mega Man 8 *''"Mega Man! Today, we'll finish this!"'' *''"Shut up!"'' *''"Wait! You can't leave yet!"'' *''"Go ahead and run, coward! You will PAY for this insult..."'' *''"Mega Man! You can't escape this time!"'' *''"You're so naive! That will be your downfall! I'm not the same weakling anymore! I've got new powers!"'' *''"Shut up! I'll defeat you! Come on, Treble!"'' *''"Let's do ist! I'll show you what REAL power is!"'' *''"Feel it!"'' *''"It's not over yet!"'' *''"C...Curse you, Mega Man! I'll... I'll never give up!"'' Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *'"Because you always interfere with me! I could defeat Mega Man by myself with no problem. You should go crawl in a hole somewhere." *''"You created me? So what? If you created a powerful robot such as myself, it must have been an accident."'' *''"This girlie-looking long-haired robot will be the strongest? Don't make me laugh!"'' *''"Don't talk, just leave."'' *''"I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern."'' *''"Hey, I accept your challenge. When will you come back to Earth?"'' *''"You'd better train hard before you return."'' *''"Proto Man, what do you want from life!? Your mysterious behaviour annoys me! I'll deal with you after I defeat Mega Man."'' *''"What are you saying!"'' *''"What!"'' *''"Future!? I don't understand!"'' *''"The time has finally come! Fight me Mega Man!"'' *''"Don't worry, I'll be OK. Only you will be destroyed!"'' *''"You don't have a choice! This is our fate! You can't escape!"'' *''"So come and get it!"'' Mega Man & Bass *''"So, this is the robot they call King? What a joke. Everyone knows that I am the mightiest robot in the world! I'll show him who deserves to be called king!"'' (GBA version) *''"Proto Man! Get outta my way! This is my battle! I'll defeat King myself, dammit! (SNES version, traslated.) *''"Why did you deceive me!?"'' (SNES) *''"What!? What do you mean?"'' (SNES) *''"What a lame excuse..."'' (SNES/GBA) *''"Silence! Just get lost!"'' (SNES/GBA) *''"What I've fought for? That is ridiculous. I don't need a reason to fight. I have and am going to fight only to destroy Mega Man!!"'' (SNES) Trivia *Although he's a recurring enemy of Mega Man, Bass never actually appears as a main stage boss. Instead, Mega Man always fights him as a mini-boss. *Bass is one of many of the characters who have music-inspired names. *The aforementioned abilities (rapid fire, multi-directional) of the Bass Buster is similar to the shooting abilities of the Mega Man X character, Axl. *This gameplay difference in Bass makes stages easier for Bass, while making bosses harder. This is due to Bass's ability to utilize Dash jumps and Double jumps, but on Bosses, they take one hit and go into a flashing "invincibility" state, so Bass can only fire one weak shot at a time, while Mega Man can charge. *Despite the fact that Bass had a small cameo in Mega Man 9, Treble was absent from the game entirely. *Bass has a similar personality to Vile's from the Mega Man X series. The two of them both have a rivalry with one of the Mega Mans (so strong, that they even object to other enemies trying to kill their rivals), are both extremely cocky and arrogant, and only fight for the sake of themselves. However, Bass happens to be a lot more sane and less destructive than Vile is. *There has been a lot of controversy concerning the pronunciation of Bass' name. Due to the fact that his name was erroneously pronounced "bass" (like the fish) in Mega Man 8, this has led many people to believe that it's actually pronounced that way. However, because of the fact that many characters within the Mega Man series are named after musical terms (and because of the fact that his wolf is named after one), this further supports that fact the his name is actually prounounced, "base", like the guitar. *Roll apparently has a crush on Bass in the Rockman Megamix manga, which has now become a very popular fan pairing (similar to Mega Man and Splash Woman). *Aside from Dr. Wily, Bass actually has the most lines of any character in the Original Series. *Some slight controversy popped up when Bass shouted "Damn!" in the Mega Man 7 videogame's English release, due to the Mega Man series widely being considered a "kids' series", and that the word "Damn" is taboo. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Antagonists